Beautiful Disater
by RoseyFox
Summary: This is a song fic my friend made for me now my birthday and she didn't want to put it up SO Im putting it up. It's a song fic about Kurama.


One-shot/Song ficKai x Kurama's

By: Sunny Sunstone

Kai's POV

I'm sitting here watching Kurama. I can't tell him I'm in love with him. He would tell me how he's not interested. So here I sit behind him in class. It's weird we ended up in the same college let alone the same class.

_He drowns in his dreams_

_An exquisite extreme, I know_

_He's as damned as he seems_

_And more heaven than a heart can holding_

Even know I can't take my eyes off him I'm still paying attention. The teacher asks a question and since his head was down because he was writing the teacher called on him.

He looked up at the teacher and answered like he was listening the whole time. The other kids, I noticed, stared at him like I was. I want to be more like him.

_And if I tried to save him_

_My whole world could cave in_

_It just ain't right, it just ain't right_

As the class ends I could see him fold up a piece of paper. It must have been the one that he was writing on. He sets it back down and write something on it. Now I know it's a note. It seems weird to think that he writes notes.

There I go again. I'm analyzing him. I mentally slap myself for doing that. My feelings for him wont go away but there pointless to think about. He wont be mine so I should forget about them.

_Oh and I just don't know_

_I don't know what he's after_

_But he's so beautiful_

_Such a beautiful disaster_

The bell rings pulling me from my thoughts as the teacher calls for us to stand. I watch him bow as well. Than I blush cause I realize that I was staring at his butt. Arg, I am such a hentai.

The other kids start to file out of the room. I pick up my bag and go to head to lunch but I'm stopped by the teacher. "Vayda-san, may I speak with you for a moment?" He asked. I see Kurama glance at me as he leaves the room.

_And if I could hold on _

_Through the tears and the laughter_

_Would it be beautiful?_

_Or just a beautiful disaster?_

I rush to the lunch room. The teacher took some time talking. He was telling me how I need to pay attention in class. I open the door to the lunch room and almost knock someone over.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." I say. I hear a soft chuckle and a hand on my shoulder, "It's ok. I'm alright, just please watch where your going." Looking up I see Kurama. Fate hates me.

_He's magic and myth_

_As strong as what I believe_

_A tragedy with_

_More damage that a soul should see_

He smiles at me before walking by and out of sight. As I walked into the lunch room I see a note on the ground. Picking it up I see the word _Kai _on the front. The print of it is lovely as I stare at it.

Who could this be from? More importantly, who knows me here by that name and why was it on the ground? Quickly I get n line stuffing the note in my pocket. I'll read it later, I decided.

_And do I try to change him?_

_So hard not to blame him_

_Hold on tight, hold on tight_

The rest of the school day breezed by. I didn't have lots of time to think about that letter. I hurry home so I can read it. When I reach my car I realize I can just read it in there.

When I open my car door though some girl walks up, "Hey you." I turn to look at her and sigh to myself. "Stop looking at Shuichi. I saying that because..." Kai cut her off, "Your his girlfriend right?"

_Oh 'cause I don't know..._

_I don't know what he's after _

_But he's so beautiful _

_Such a beautiful disaster_

"Yea, how did ya know?" She asked. "That's what every girl says about him. Oh, and I know his sister and she says he don't have a girlfriend." I said, got in my car and drove off.

When I arrived home I hurried up to my room. "I guess that means I call you down when dinner's ready." I hear Sunny, Kurama's sister and my roommate, call up the stairs. "Yea I got a lot of homework to do." I call back down.

_And if I could hold on_

_Through the tears and the laughter_

_Would it be beautiful?_

_Or a beautiful disaster?_

I close my door and lock it. I know it wasn't necessary but I did anyways. Dropping my bag to the ground I pull out the letter and lay on my bed. I stare at my name on the front for a bit before opening it.

The actually letter itself is not long but the writing is large and neat so it looks longer. Closing my eyes and taking a deep breath I begin to read:

Kai,

I know your probably not expecting anything from me. First off I'd like to thank you taking care of my sister. I spoke with her the other night and she seems very happy. For that I can not thank you enough.

Next I would like to apologize to you for not speaking with you the other day. I know I hurt you with that and I am sorry.

I would like to get together sometime so we can talk. College has been keeping us busy for a while. So as a break I'd like to take you out. Anywhere you'd like.

Call me and let me know what you'd like to do.

Thanks,

Kurama

_I'm longing for love and the logical_

_But he's only happy hysterical_

_I'm waitin' for some kind of miracle_

I stared at the note. I knew that he did not hand this to me, but by reading it I know it was meant for me. I read it again and again wanting it to be real but it seemed like a dream.

"Kai, dinner is ready." I hear Sunny call from the bottom of the stairs. I tuck the note away for later. Walking downstairs I hear talking. It's only Sunny's voice so she must be on the phone.

When she spots me she tells the person she has to go and hangs up. "Thank was Kurama." She says sitting down to eat. I noticed she had set the table and cooked. I keep my head down and say nothing. I hope she doesn't see my blush.

_Waiting for so long _

_So long _

"Really what did he want?" I ask my head still down. I try to make it look like I'm looking at all the food Sunny made. Even though my head's down I still see her shrug, "Just something about another mission. He was hoping I could do it for him. Something about going out with someone soon."

I nearly chock on my meal, "What?" Sunny didn't seem to notice, "He's going out with someone. He wouldn't tell me who. All he said was, 'You'll know when the time comes.'"

_He's so soft to the touch_

_But frayed at the end he breaks_

_He's never enough_

_And still he's more than I can take _

After the meal I cleaned up and told Sunny to go rest. Of course, being her, didn't listen to me. She kept talking about the girl Kurama's going out with. The one bad thing about all this, I don't know Kurama's number and Sunny does.

I just thought of something, "Did he call here or did you call him?" "He called here, why?" Sunny asked. 'Perfect!' I thought. That means his number's on the caller ID. "I just didn't here the phone ring is all." I say.

_Oh 'cause I don't know _

_I don't know what he's after _

_But he's so beautiful_

_Such a beautiful disaster_

"I'm going to go finish my homework." I say and head for the stairs. "Ok, just keep the phone with ya cause I was heading for Hiei's." Sunny says to me. I nod knowing it's a perfect time to call Kurama than do homework.

As I was walking upstairs I heard Sunny leave. I remembered to grab my cordless phone from downstairs. That's why I didn't hear it ring. I scan through the recent calls and sees Kurama's number.

As I walked into my room I it talk and it dialed the number. Luckily I was already sitting on my bed by the time he picked up, "Hatanaka-Minamino residents. Shuichi speaking." "Hi Kurama, it's Kai." I say.

_And if I could hold on_

_Through the tears and the laughter_

_Would it be beautiful?_

_Or a beautiful disaster?_

"Hello Kai. I'm glad you called. I was a little afraid you wouldn't." He said. I know he was smiling. "Of course I called. It wouldn't be nice if I didn't." I say a little embarrassed and angry. Who wouldn't call someone as hot as him for a date?

"Did you decide where you would like to go?" He asked. His voice is so calm it's like he's reading the conversation from a piece of paper. "Well to tell you the truth I never really gave it a thought. I just got done eating so I called." I said truthfully.

I hear him laugh a little, "That's alright. I was thinking of taking you to Kamehachi than where ever you wanted to go." My eyes enlarged as I almost shouted, "You can't take me there. It's to expensive."

_He's so beautiful_

_Such a beautiful disaster_

He had convinced me to go tomorrow after school let out. I also told him that I was paying for at least part of it. Kamehachi is the famous restaurant with a sushi bar. I never thought of him ever bring me there.

The next morning Kurama even showed up to pick me up for school. "Kai! Why didn't you say you were going out with my brother." Sunny yelled up the stairs. "How do you know that?" I asked coming downstairs. "He's here to pick you up." She said.

College today seemed to go by fast but not fast enough. When the day did end Kurama was outside my last class and we walked to his car together, hand in hand, I may add. Boy were the girls pissed off, and I was laughing, on the inside.

Kamehachi was really fancy and he stopped by my house so I could change before we went. I was so happy to be there with him. The waitress, once she noticed that I was his date, stopped flirting with Kurama.

It was like a dream come true. After Kamehachi he brought me out for ice cream. While we ate our ice creams we walked through a park. The whole time at the park he made sure to hold my hand or put an arm around me.

And at the end of the night I invited him to stay at my place since we had the day off tomorrow. He agreed and so we rented a movie and cuddled up on the couch.

"You know I love you right?" He asked as the movie ended. I looked up at him hiding my shock, "And I love you." Smiling he leaned down to give me my first kiss of passion.

**THE END **


End file.
